A Change In Reality
by phreak-o-nature
Summary: Jo and Chris were talk of the town in new york..till they got caught.(read inside to see how they end up there) they get a crush and jo finds someone..not chris. What will happen when romance finds itself in the end? What will happen when they leave? R&R!
1. The Characters

**THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!**

****

**NAME: Josaphene Kamp **

**HAIR: Blonde**

**EYES: Green**

**HEIGHT:5'5''**

**WEIGHT: 120**

**WHY SHES AT CAMP: she hijacked a car and helped burn down the building**

****

**NAME:Christina Lewis**

**HAIR: Dirty blonde**

**EYES: blue**

**HEIGHT: 5'4''**

**WEIGHT:121**

**WHY SHES AT CAMP: she helped hijack a car and burned down the building**

****

** ok...these are the two main charactors...i dont own anyone else..HEHE!!**

****


	2. Boys galore

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, man!!! We gotta go there's cops!!" Thats all I heard from my friend Jo as I lit the match and threw it on the car building that busted us a while ago...long story. I stood and watch the line of fire come near the building.

"CHRIS!" I turned around suddenly and jumped into the red convertable, where I sat by Rick, who is one of our best friends. He had long brown hair with glasses that hid his green eyes. Then I heard sirens. I turned around to see cops chasing us. My worried face must've gave it away, 'cause I knew we were going to get caught. Jo saw my face and tried giving me a helping smile. She sped up with the wind blowing my hair up in a messy bun, the tips in blue. The car slowed a little.

"Wait..huh? Chris, did u fill the car with gas?" Jo asked. Uh-oh. I turned to Rick.

"Rick, I thought I told you to," I said. He looked at us like he was deaf.

"I thought since you-"

"RICK!!!" Me and Jo screamed. He mouthed sorry as the car stopped.

"This....is just...great," Jo said. Then the car went to a complete stop. One of the cops came out and shined the flashlight in our faces as we squinted.

"Well, well, well. A few kids trying to get away from the scene," He said. His breath smelled like stale ciggarettes and gum. Nasty. "Well, It's about time we got y'all," then he took his walkie talkie and said something to it and more cops came out.

"Great job Rick," I said as I slapped him in the back of the head. Alls he did was look down. What the cop meant by catching us, he meant because we were allways up to trouble. We were a neighborhood gang, but not like a feared gang. But most kids can't hang out with us, because of how we act, and how our parents are.

Later on he put us in handcuffs and a week later, we were in court. My mom, Jo's mom, and Ricks brother was there. I was scared on how they were gonna work this. I'm too young to go to jail. But, with all the things i've done, I deserve it.

"You two girls have a chance, either go to Camp Sunnyside, or go to jail. Rick Summins, you, too, have a choice. BUT, Camp Green Lake." I've heard of Camp Sunnyside, there's nothing SUNNY of Camp Sunnyside. It's a place where the girls go when they're bad. Grr.

"Hey, why don't we just go to the camp, it's probably a hell of a lot better than jail." I whisperd towards Jo. She looked at me and gave me a half smile, Then nodded.

"Camp Sunnyside," I said. My mother, sitting in the back with alot of makeup on, a cheetah speghetti strapped shirt with a black skirt, black stockings and black high heels with her blonde hair up all messy, was smoking. She doesn't care. She never really has.

"Okay, then...if that's your dicision," then with the slam of his mallot, the deal was done.

A week later we were all packed up to go. The bus was out and everything. Jo started climbing in the bus as I turned to my mom.

"Well, bye," I whisperd.

"Get your ass on that bus you idiot! How many times have I told you NOT to burn things anymore! HUH? Hell, now they got me throwing out all my lighters....stupid child."

"I'll miss you too," I said. Then I turned and got on the suffocating hot bus. Where there was a guy who put these heavy chains on my hands and feet and sat down next to Jo.

"Uh-uh," The guy said. I looked up and gave him a dirty look. Then movied to the very back. When I sat near Jo I noticed she took the knife she's allways had since she was like, five. She used it for EVERYTHING!! And I'm mean, litterally, everything.

A bead of sweat dripped down the side of my head. I looked up and saw the guard talking to the busdriver. I went in my pocket and took out my lighter. I kept switching it on and off. Watching the fire die down. I love fire, it's like a free spirit. It can run and no one can stop it...most of the time. Kinda like me. We came into a deserted looking place, and saw people outside digiging. If you ask me, I swear they were guys, 'cause they have they're shirts off. I looked in the isle to see what Jo was doing, just as what I thought. She was trying to pick the lock of the chains he put on us. Then the bus came to a stop outside of a cabin looking building.

"Okay, ladies. This is your stop." Then the guard let us get off and he took the chains off of us. It was so hot. Sucks I wore these pants. I had on black jeans with a wife-beater and black converses. Jo had on blue jeans with a dark brown no sleeved shirt with nike shoes. I looked around and saw nothing but boys. Then I turned to Jo.

"Jo, I don't think we're in Camp Sunnyside."


	3. Losing to Ziggy

Chapter 2

"What the hell, you gave me GIRLS!?"

"Mr. Sir, I can assure you, this was a huge mistake. We-"

"MISTAKE!?"

"Yes,"

"Well, you can send them back, right? RIGHT?"

That's all we can hear from listning through the door of who they called 'Mr. Sir'. Then we heard somemore screaming, and more screaming, and wouldn't you believe it...MORE screaming. Then we heard footsteps coming to the door and we hurried off to the chairs we were supposed to sit in.

"Okay, Jo, Chris. We have some problems. A: You're not supposed to be here. B:We can't send you back. C:You'll be here at the least of 9 months. Just until we can find a way to get you gals to an appropriate enviorment." He explained as some weird looking guy came out with sun block on his nose..at least that's what I thought. I heard a little growl come out from Mr. Sir's mouth as the dude went out of the little cabin thing.

"What's that supposed to mean? An 'appropriate' enviornment. What do you think, that we're just some dumb blondes (A/N: SORRY FOR THE COMMENT) and that we can't take care of ourselves?" Jo said. She was allways offended by everything some people would say..a little parinoid I say.

"No. Look outside...BOYS! This is a BOYS camp...not a girls." He explained.

"I have no problem with boys," I said.

"I bet you don't," Jo said.

"Now let's get you two clothed." He said. He looked happy when he said that, is that good?

"I allready have clothes on..thanks." I said. Then he looked at me and had a smirk on his face.

"You kill me, Chris..I meant your working clothes. You'll wear those clothes when you're hanging around." Then I mouthed 'Oh' and he sat back in his chair. He got up and lead us to some room. Then handed us two orange jumpsuits, gloves, goggles and boots. When he handed them to us, we just stared at the clothes.

"Go on, put them on," He said. We looked at each other.

"Here?" I asked. Then he nodded.

"Can you like, turn around or leave or something because, you know, It's probably just me because I have a problem dressing in front of strange men."Jo said. He mumbled to himself and walked out. We put them ona nd suprise, suprise. Too big. We walked out and I saw that weird dude again.

"Well, girls. I'm Mr. Pendanski and I will show ya' to your tents," he sai. He's too perky, I thought. I don't like him. We walked out side with a blast of heat slamming on our faces. I was so cool in the office thing compared to out here. Everywhere I looked, Boys. Boys boys boys. I kept looking at Jo who looked back at me.

"Maybe this wont be so bad," I whispered. She smiled and nodded. We arrived to 'D-Tent' or so that's what Mr. Pendanski called it. We walked up to the door, kinda, and walked in. About 8 guys layed around. Two were on the bed playing cards. One was laying on his bed looking straight up talking to the guy sitting next to him throwing a ball in the air. The rest was on a chest looking thing having arm wrestling competitions.

"Hey there fella's," he screamed. They all looked up and saw us. It was silent, and I hated it. "Well, now that I got all y'alls attention, this is Christina and Josephene and they are your two new campers." They're mouths dropped. All's there was were blank stares and silence. I still hated it.

"Girls?" The one having an armwrestling fight asked. Mr. Pendanski nodded.

"Well, Have fun you two." he started then leaned in a little bit."And uh, if they try anything..you just let me, Mr. Sir or the Warden know okay?" he whispered. We both nodded and looked at each other in fright. When he left I leaned towards Jo.

"What did he mean by that?"I asked.

"I have no clue, but I don't think it's very good." Everyone went back to what they were doing. I walked slowly across the room to find our beds, and found an empty bunk bed, with the matress all rolled up. I unrolled it and sat down on it.

"Great..very confortable," I said. She looked at me suprised.

"Really?"

"No," I wuickly replied. We sat there and watched all boys talk, and laugh and argue. One of them looked up at us. He was really cute. He's one of the guys with the game on the bed. Then he walked up to us.

"Do you two think that just because you're girls, we'll go easy on ya?" He asked. He had a toothpick in his mouth. And those cute puppy dog brown eyes. We nodded our heads no. "Oh, cool. Because if you said yes, then we'd have to settle something."

"What are you going to do since we said no?" I asked. My voice was shaky. I talk like that when I get nervouse.

"Nothing, But if you ever disrespect me or anyone other than those two over there-" He pointed to a guy that was african american who was sitting on the bed talking to the kid with the ball and a red hat. "Then there are going to be concequences." Then he walked out of the tent.

"He was cute," Jo said. I nodded. I started getting better glances at all of the guys. There was only one undecent looking guy. He was on the chubby side. This one guy that really caught my eye had blondish redish brownish hair that was really poofy. He seemed really tall and slightly muscualar. I think Jo likes the one who warned us about 'messing' with him or anyone. The other guy I think that's really cute looked like he was mexican or hispanic. Whatever you call it. I could hear him talking from where we were sitting. He had an accent going on there.

"Hey,you..uh..Christina?" The guy I said that was really cute called.

"Yeah...call me Chris though," I said.

"Well, come here," He motioned me to come over by him. I looked at Jo and she motioned me to go. I got up and walked over to him. "Sit in front of me..have you ever arm wrestled before?" He asked. I nodded yes. "Ya any good?" He asked. I nodded yes. "Quiet one arn't you? You'll get along with Zero I bet."

"I talk when I fell like talking," I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Right, I'm Zigzag," He said and stuck his hand out. I shook it.

"What kind of name is Zigzag?" I asked.

"They made it up for me. Okay..how much do you wanna bet?"

"Bet?" I felt so stupid since I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Bet...you know money? Arm wrestling?" I can tell he was trying to explain it to me..I'm a very slow learner when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"Oh..I don't have any money." I said. He looked at me in desbelief.

"Okay, well. I'll give ya' 15 dollars. I mean I know you're probably going to lose it-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. I could feel myself stop breathing. When I get mad..it feels like I can't breathe...and that I'm in another world..like a dream.

"Well-"

"I can probably take you," I said. He looked at me then all the others who were watching. Then the rest who were just standing or sitting around came in to watch. The guy with the tooth pick came in and you can tell he didn't know what was going on.

"Okay, let's go," he said as he put his elbow on the 'chest' and I did the same and grabbed his hand. I can feel my muscles tighten. Then, a guy with glasses and muscular whispered something in Zigzags ear. Then Zigzag looked up and nodded.

"Ready?" The glasses dude asked. I nodded and so did he. He put his hand in our hands.

"GO!" He said, quickly releasing them off our hands. We were neck and neck...then my hand started moving on his..then his moved on mine...until-SLAM! He won. I looked down and sighed in shock. I wasn't shocked that I lost, I was shocked 'cause he knows he could beat me. I looked up and walked quickly out of the cabin.

"What the hell Chris!?" Jo screamed after me. I turned around, red faced. "Did you think he was gonna let you win or somethin'? She asked.

"No," I said.

"THEN WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"You wanna know my problem...HIM!"

"You just met the guy," She said calmly.

"I told him I could take him...what happend..I lost! I've never lost to a guy OR a girl before! Ever! Do you know how that feels to be defeated at something you are so good at?"

"YES! I do....But Chris...this is a strong guy, man...I mean, I'm suprised you even tried to go against him. You're the only girl I know that isn't afraid to do so." I looked down. I know you might think this is stupid..it's just I get SO emotional if I lose. I try not to. Then I looked at her and walked back inside. Zigzag looked up at me as I walked over to my bed. He stood up.

"Hey, you can have the 15 dollars if you want. I didn't mean what I said about you losing it. I have to admit though..that was one of the closest arm wrestling games i've ever won. I thought I was gonna lose for a second." He stopped and sighed and sat down next to me.

"It's just an arm wrestling thing," I said. He laughed and nodded.

"I know...that's why it's so funny." I looked at him and we laughed. God...that gorgeous smile. I melted inside everytime he looked at me. He scooted closer to me.

"If you want anyone to help you around the camp...you can ask me..same with Jo."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're rommies...we have to help each other out." I looked down and sighed.

"You know, i would love to have that 15 dollars," I said.

"Too late..I don't feel sorry for you anymore," He said. I dropped my jaw.

"You felt sorry for me?" I asked laughing.

"Beleive it," He answered. When he turned his back I threw A pillow at him. Then he turned around.

"Are you okay?" I asked laughing.

"No...you threw a pillow at me!" He said. He looked a little aggitated.

"I saw a bug...I felt sorry for it."

"Really?" He asked. He looked frightened.

"Beleive it," I answered.


	4. The Thought Of Rick in a Girls Camp

HEY! sorry if it's not what you expected or anything..I started this story becuz I just felt like it...and now I have to try and finish it even if u dont like it..if u do...THATS AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!now...ONWARD! sorry..i keep getting mixed up on the zig zag thing..or is it zigzag..IM KEEPING IT ZIG ZAG!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

During that day we finally learned everone's names. And, as odd as they were, we excepted them. They, then, decided to give US some names. They named Jo, Sharpie (he he), and me, Spark. That night we all got in the 'cafeteria'. Then we got in line, when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey, back of the line," It was Zig Zag. I looked at him with a dirty look and he smiled. "Hey, I'm just joking, you can cut in front of me," He said. I still looked at him, then I smiled and stood in front of him, and Jo stood in front of me. Wait..sorry..SHARPIE. Squid was already seated. and Sharpie kept giving very obvious glances at him. Then I looked at her.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked. She turned around and gave me a grossed out look.

"That's gross, Chris. I mean, look at him! He's so filthy and....and.."She stoped and started staring at him again.

"Since when did THAT bother you? Remember your LAST boyfriend?" Man...how could I forget that nasty freak. He did alot of pot a crack and his teeth were like...gone. He wore like 5 bottles of colone to cover the smell of pot. He was cool though, just smelly. We moved forward in the line where there was very disturbing looking food.

"You'll get used to it,trust me," Zig Zag whispered in my ear so the lunch ladies..and gentlemen, couldn't hear him. "Come here..you two can sit by me and Squid," He said as me and Jo followed him.

"Hey Sharpie," Squid said.

"Hey....Squ...Squid," She studdard. She does that when she's nervous. He smiled and she sat next to him. I sat on the left side of Zig Zag, on the left of me was Jo, then Squid. Caveman and Zero sat in front of Jo and Squid, and Magnet ..unfortunatly Armpit, and X-Ray sat in front of us. Twitch? I have no clue where he is at at this moment...stealing a car?

Alls' we did was sit and talk..and sort of eating.

"So, Spark, how'd you two end up here?" Magnet asked. Magnet was unbeleivably cute...just to let you all know! I looked down at my "Tray" and stired what they called "food".

"Well, me and Chr- I mean Sharpie, we stole..well SHE stole the car..then I burned the car building down," Then Zig Zag looked at me wide eyed.

"Burned? You mean with..fire?"

"Yeah Zig Zag...fire..."I said.

"Yeah..but..how come you girls are here? At a boys camp..I mean..that's some bad stuff you did but enough to come here?" Armpit asked.

"Well, we had another friend..Rick..and he was supposed to come here..and-OH MY GOD!"Jo exclaimed.

"What?"I asked.

"If we're here...then Rick is...." She gave me a look that said that 'RICK WAS AT THE GIRLS CAMP'. I gave it thought for a second and then it came to me..then I started laughing. "Chris..this isn't that funny! This is a serious matter here!"

"Oh my god..it's not that serious. He's just stuck with girls..I mean..we're here with boys!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, But _you're _not the only girl here," I smiled, trying not to laugh. The thought of Ricks' face seeing all the girls is funny.

"OKAY LADIES! HURRY UP AND EAT YOU'RE DELICIOUS FOOD, 'CAUSE YOU GOTTA GET!" Mr. Pendanski instructed. DELICIOUS is so not the key word in that sentence.

I drank the last drop of my orange juice, threw my tray on the table, and headed out with the bottom of my orange suit dragging on the floor.


	5. Jake

chapter 5

After lunch..or dinner..we went back to the wreck room. I allready had dug my hole, some guys, like Armpit and Magnet, there were still out there. I had the evidence of digging with blisters covering the inside of my thumbs and the bottoms of my fingers. I sat on the couch with Jo and relaxed when some guy came up to me.

"Hey babe, you're kinda in my spot," He said with a sour grin on his face. He had brown hair with chilling green eyes. He had bad teeth, and the color of yellow to fill them. He had some acne also, and he looked kinda scrawny.

"Well, I kinda don't care," I snapped. "And don't call me babe," I murmered, standing up to walk away.

"I don't like it when girls talk to me like that,"He said grabbing my arm tightly.

"Let go of me ass-"

"Especially when they try and call me names. What's wrong? Don't wanna come near ol' Drill?" He said holding my hips and forcing me close to him, the smell of rot in his breath.

"Don't touch me," I said pushing him away. He frowned.

"Oh baby, you're hurting my feelings," He wined.

"Tough," I said. Then I hacked up a lougie and spit it on his face.

"BITCH!"He screamed and threw me across the room. Everyone was in silence now.

"Touch her again and i'll kill you Denny boy...you know I will," I rubbed the back of my neck and saw it was Zig Zag, with X-Ray and Squid right behind him. Zero walked forward slowly with a stick (from the pool table). Dentist or whatever his name was looked at me and laughed under his breath.

"I see you've met some boyfriends huh?" He said sarcastically. I put my back to the wall and gave him a dirty look. I got a huge head ache...just from being thrown into the wall.

"Denny Boy....back off!" Zig Zag screamed.

"Or what?"

"Well, I know some things, and if you touch her..again or even TALK to her..we'll tell everyone your secrets," Squid warned. Dennys face went pale.

"Okay..sorry,"He said walking out of the Wreck room. Zero had a sour look on his face, he backed up and put the stick back. Squid and X-Ray looked at each other and then patted Zig Zag on his sholder, as he walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and rubbed the back of my head. "Takes alot of guts to stand up to him, he's hard to get rid of," He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet. I looked into those mysterious eyes. He was taller than I thought. I mean..i'm only 5'4''.

"Does Squid really know his secrets?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"No, he's just bluffin'" He said. I laughed and shook my head and went into our tent to get my lighter, Lucky. YES! I named him. My Ex-Boyfriend, Jake, he gave it to me before he...died. Jake was a member of our 'gang'. He meant the world to me. I know I didn't love him, Because I'm still a little young, but we've been dating since we were 13. Until a year ago..age 16, I remember like it was yesterday.

* * *

FLASH BACK: 

Looking at those angry blue eyes, missing the love they used to give me. His blonde hair peeking in the back from his backwards hat. The lip ring he had on was clicking on his teeth as he talked. I got lost in thought during this horible time of day, fighting Stan Norrington's gang. A couple of gun shots went off and everyone scattered and Jakes body laying lifelessly on the ground. It was like a dream. I ran to him and craddled him in my arms, crying and screaming.

I didn't care if his blood was soaking on me, I just wanted him back. It should've been me, he didn't deserve this. He allways had a bad life, with his dad and all. Hedeserved better, and if it wasn't for me..he would still be alive. If I wasn't alive, he would still be here. I got up and went around the corner and vomited. I ran home and crawled into a little ball in this little liquor-filled apartment. My mom was gone at the time, at a bar probably. The sound f the gun shot went through my mind like a repeating song. The horrible screams. This isn't supposed to be like this..it's not.

* * *

I came back into reality when Zig Zag came in. I wiped a tear that was streaming it's way to my cheek, I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Hey,"He said.

"I was just leaving, like, now.."I said, trying to act normal.

"Are you okay?"he asked. I nodded and tried giving a smile. I don't think he bought it, but I walked past him, and out into the warm air. Me and Zig Zag didn't talk the rest of that day. When we went to bed, I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.


	6. Hangin with Ziggy

HEY! sorry i havnt updated in a while...im too lazy..its not like too many peeps review anyways...since im not the "WRITER".... : x...sorry im a little pissed right now...give me some time......

Zigzag: DONT BE MAD!...i dont know wut ull do if ur mad..... looks at me and gasps

Me:dont worry Ziggy..im not mad at u... I luv u!

Ziggy: COOL! i think....

hits zigzag in the back of the head

BACK TO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

"WAKE UP GIRLS!" was the first thing I heard when I slowly opened one eye. I groaned and shut my eyes again.

"Spark, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw X-Ray standing in front of me.

"I will if you let me sleep for like...five more minutes,"I said turning away from him. He sighed and got on his knees. I felt some moving around, then he lift up the cot and I fell to the floor screaming. I looked up and saw X-Ray and Squid laughing. I gave them a dirty look and grabbed my covers and cuddled up to them, shutting my eyes. I felt myself lift from the ground. This can't be the cot...I was already off it. I opened my eyes and saw Zig Zags face. He looked at me and smiled. I mean...evil....an evil smile..of course.

"What are you doing?" I asked freaking out. He took me to the showers and set me down, I was still half asleep. I put something in a slot and cold water pored all over me.

"OKAY! OKAY! Im up!!" I screamed, he then pulled me out of the showers.

"You should've woke up when X-Ray tipped your cot over," He said. I sat on the chilling ground. I looked up at him.

"Well, if you carried me here, can you carry me back to the tent? Please?" I asked giving him a puppy dog face.

"Umm...no," He said as he smiled and walked off. My mouth dropped and I started laughing. That Zig Zag. He's a nice guy....and he's kinda cute too. But...I don't wanna' go get myself all romantic and stuff...which is what happened to Jake. 

I walked up to the 'Library' and got my shovel. I saw X-Ray go up to Stanley and take his shovel..throwing the one he had down on the ground. I went up to Squid..who was the closest person to me.

"Why did X-Ray do that?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Do what?"

"Take Cavemans shovel and throw another shovel down at him," He thought for a moment. Then his face brightened like he knew what I was talking about.  


"Well, in X's theory, smaller shovel, smaller hole," he said. I nodded and headed out. I jogged up to Jo.

"What's up?" I asked. She turned to me and then to Squid, who was walking behind us.

"He hates me," She mumbled. I looked at her.

"No he don't. Jo..remember this is like a prison, he's a tough dude. I doubt that he likes anyone really. That doesn't mean he hates you. You just have to talk to him more," I said. She looked like she felt better. 

Later on the water truck finally came in, and I got into my spot, behind magnet, in front of Zig Zag. I got my water and headed back to my hole, which was right next to Jo's. I finished my hole after X-ray and I waited up for Jo. I sat at the edge of her hole watching then sunset, it was getting late. She's probably one of the slowest diggers here...I looked up and saw no one. Yep..she was. Ten minutes passed and she hasn't even put a dent in it.

"Having trouble?" I turned around and saw Squid standing there chewing on his tooth pick.

"Im not..she is,"I said.

"Well, I can see that. You can go on back to camp, I'll stay and help Sharpie," I looked at her and her eyes were wide. She was whispering that she didn't want him to come. I nodded yes to her and I got up and went to Squid.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you," I warned. He looked at me confused and I smiled. He smiled back. He knew what I meant. I walked a while back to camp. I got my shower and stuff and went to the wreck room.

"Hey, you're back, I thought a yellow spotted lizard got ya'," Zig Zag greeted me. "Hey, see what's on?" He asked pointing to the t.v. Honestly, I saw NOTHING! I saw lines on top of lines, they were pretty colors though.

"Oh I love this show!" I went along. He smiled and took my hand and lead me to sit next to him. I sat next to him watching the lines move around. Everytime he laughed, I laughed, everytime he looked sad, I looked sad. Whatever his emotions were, I did so he wouldn't think of it. I got up when he said it was a "commercial" and went to the pool table to watch them play pool.

"Can you seriously tell what's on t.v.?" Magnet asked me.

"No, I was just following along, you know? I don't want him to be the only nut here," I said. Magnet smiled. I actually felt guilty when I said that, I don't think he's a nut. I just think he is a very unique person..but...that's what everyone says.

"SPARK! IT"S BACK ON!" Zig Zag screamed. I shrugged and sat back down next to Zig Zag.

Later on we had to go back to the tent, clean it and have a meeting..or something like that. We all got in a circle and Mr. Pendanskie came in.

"Jo, Chris, welcome to your first meeting. We will ask how yo-"

"Mom, It's not Jo and Chris, It's Sharpie and Spark," Armpit interupted. Mr. Pendanskie looked suprised and looked at me and Chris.

"Well, you are now a part of the gang? You got your nicknames now, ain't that special? Well, Before I got cut off, I was just gonna say we will ask you to tell us why and how you got here. Chris?" He asked. I looked up quickly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How did you end up here?" He asked.

"I burned a building down," I said.

"What kind of a building?"

"A car building," I said, then saw Twitch twitching. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, what do you have to say about your mistake?" He asked. I looked at him funny.

"Mistake? Are you shitting me? It wasn't a mistake, I meant to do it," I said. I know I shouldn't of said that, he didn't seem to care.

"Jo...how about you?" He asked. She looked up and Squid was sitting in front of her. She blushed and looked down.

"I stole a car," She said. Twitch was twitching again. I laughed. I love watching him twitch, he looked adorable.

"Was this a mistake? I know the building wasn't to Chris, but was it for you?" She looked up at him.

"Nope," she smiled. She looked at Squid who smiled back at her, then started blushing. Later on we got aquanted or whatever and went to bed. Well, not me of course. I walked outside when I thought everyone was asleep. I layed down on the cool ground with my pillow and watched the stars.

"Spark, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Zig Zag looking at me. I smiled and said "Wouldn't you like to know?" He looked a little frustrated...which I loved doing that to him. He walked toward me and layed down next to me.

"No, really? What are you doing?"

"Just daydreaming...I guess," I said.

"Have you ever wondered if there was someone out there watching your every move?" He asked. I looked at him with a blank look.

"Yeah, he's called God," I said sarcastically.

"No really," He said trying to act serious. He was too, it's just hard tell.

"Has Squid talked to you lately..I mean about someone?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why? You like him don't you?" He asked still smiling. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Uh..no. He's cute and all but I don't look at him that way. It's Sharpie," I said. He grinned.

"I think he mentioned her a few times here or there," He said. "And they were good things too. It's kinda weird because he still wants to act all tough..but he's a flirt, at least thats what he said to me. He said chicks dig bad boys," He said. I shook my head.

"I don't really like bad boys," I said. Actually, I DO! I just don't like having guys thinking that they know how girls think.

"Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I said sighing.

"Did I tell you yet? About the camera's?" He asked. I sat up and looked at him.

"Here we go again," I said.

"SERIOUSLY! They put cameras and microphones everywhere..all over the camp. I could've sworn I heard someone talken' to me in the shower too, so maybe they have speakers now," he said looking at the dirt.

"I'm sure they do," I said.

We sat there and talked through,,some of the night. We finally went to bed around 10:00..that's pretty late at Camp Green Lake. I walked in the tent quietly and went under the covers.

"Good night Spark," he said.

"G'night Zig," I replied.

"Is there any scorpians in your bed?" he asked. I sighed and looked in my bed just to make sure.

"No Zig, nothing," I said. I heard him say something else, but then I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Truth or Dare?

A/N: In the last chapter i made an uh-oh...when Zig Zag took Spark into he showers..HE put the coin thing in...not spark...sorry....and i think ive been mispelling mr. pendanski I CORRECTED IT THOUGH!

ZigZag: U better have..or else...

Me: Or else what? Giving him mean glare

Ziggy: nuttin.......

Me: oh i cant stay mad at u...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Okay boys...and girls..let's get to this!" Mr. Pendanski screamed walking in wearing dorky shorts with dorky green socks and.....long story short..he looked like a dork. "Now, get in a circle..I saw that!" He said pointing to Armpit who rolled his eyes at him. I snickered. Sharpie sat next to me and X-Ray sat next to her, then Squid, Armpit, Twitch, Magnet, Zero and then Zig Zag sat on the left of me.

"So, Christina-"

"Uh..that's not my name anymore..really," I said quietly. He looked at me with his peircing glare.

"Yeah, it's spark, man," X-Ray finished. Mr. Pendanski looked at Sharpie.

"And what's your nickname now?"

"Sharpie," She said clearly. I can't believe she wasn't nervouse. We have our weird differences. I get nervouse...sometimes. It depends. I guess you can say i'm more layed back than Sharpie.

"Well, you're with the big dogs now, huh?" He asked. I just looked up and glared at him, I didn't say anything. "Anyways, I'm gonna' ask you two what you did to get yourselves here..and then we will discuss why and how you feel about all this," I still looked down. I could feel everyones eyes on me, and I hate that.

"Okay, ask," I said.

"How'd you get here?" He asked again, through clutched teeth. He was getting impatient.

"I burnt a building down," I said. I looked up and laughed. Some others chuckled but not Pendanski.

"I'm guessing you felt it was funny?" Pendanski asked.

"No...I felt scared...NOW I feel it's funny," I said.

"You're lucky you didn't hurt anyone in the process. Why did you burn the building down?" He asked.

"Well, A:I don't care if I hurt anyone in the 'process', and B: I didn't like the owners," I said.

"Why didn't you like the owners?" He asked. I started getting a little frustrated with all these questions.

"'Cause...uh..'cause they didn't like me..."I said quietly.

"Why didn't they like you?" he asked.

"Can you stop asking me questions?" I asked smoothly. He looked shocked.

"I believe I can't missie. Why didn't they like you?" He asked.

"BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T! I don't know why they didn't like me! How am I supposed to know?" I screamed. He turned calmly to christina. I felt a nudge on my elbow. I turned and it was Zig Zag.

"Don't stress, he does this alot. You'll get used to it," he said and I gave him an assuring smile.

"Thanks Zig," I said. He nodded and faced Mr. Pendanski like he was listning...even though you can tell he wasn't. After the meeting we all went to bed. But..we decided to stay up and do something.

"We should do something?" Squid suggested. Everyone looked at each other confused. "You know like a game?" he said. Still no one got it.

"How about Heads up seven up?" Zig zag asked.

"What about Simon says?" Magnet asked.

"Can we play silent ball?" Cave man asked. Everyone looked at him funny, especially me.

"Dude, how can we play silent ball? We don't even have a ball stupid!" Squid yelled.

"Truth or Dare," I said. There faces brightened.

"Yeah, nice suggestion spark," X-ray said. I smiled.

"Well, I do come up with great things to do...'cause, I'm smart," I said. Sharpie looked at me. "What?" I asked then she hit me in the head with a pillow.

"I'll start it..uh, Caveman, truth or dare?" X-Ray asked. Caveman stoped biting his nails and looked up.

"Uh, Dare," He said. X-Ray smiled.

"I dare you to smell Amrpits armpit," He said. I made a gross face. He gulped and went over to Armpit who was grining. He lifted his arm and Caveman got close enough to smell. Then Armpit took his head and shoved his face in his Armpit.

"How's that smell..STANLEY?" He asked. I was uncontrolablly laughing at this point. How gross? Gross....pretty damn gross.

"Okay okay, uh, Squid, truth or dare?" I asked grinning evily. I looked over to Sharpie who looked like she didn't know what was gonna happen.

"uh...." He said looking at the floor..er..ground and chewing on his toothpick. "Dare," He said. I giggled and sighed.

"Well well well...What can I dare you to do? Hmm.....I dare you to...kiss Sharpie," just then Sharpie was laughing but her smile turned to a frown and of course stopped laughing. Her cheeks violently turned red and started messing with ehr hair. When she's nervous..she does that. Then Squid got up and walked to where Sharpie was laying on her cot and knelt to his knees. I was smiling and everyone was screaming 'Go squid! Go squid!" over and over. Squid leaned in, while taking out his toothpick, and gently kissed Sharpies lips and got up to go back to where he was sitting before. Sharpie layed there and stared out with her mouth wide opened..shocked. I smiled.

"Zig Zag, truth or dare?" Sharpie asked.

"Truth," He replied. He was sitting on my cot next to me.

"If one of the girls asked you out..let's say Spark. Would you say yes?" She asked. I gulped and looked down preparing for the worst. I've allways had bad luck when it came to guys. And the guys I got, end up being in a gang and they get shot and die. I know Zig Zags cute and all but I'm still kinda recovering from Jake....I think.

"Yeah, but she hasn't so it's not a big deal," He said smiling DOWN (when I put that in capitol letters..i mean LITERALLY! Im like 5'3'' and hes 6'3''!! anywayz..back to da story.) at me and winked making my cheeks turn pinkish. A while later we finally had our laughd and went to bed, it was probably around ten. (Which in other words is like stayen up all night to all of the normal sleepers out there.)

I closed my eyes, thinking about the truth thing with Zig Zag. How could he say yes? But how could he say no? Was he sayen' that just to make myself feel better? I closed my eyes with questions floating in my head.

* * *

Well...thats it for that chapter! sorry it might be kinda Cheesy...but i just felt like writing that.

Magnet: cheese? where?

Me: magnet...i havn't talked to u yet!

Magnet: uh..do u want to talk to me?

Me: Of course....he love the accent!

magnet: uh...thank u? Backs away slowly

Me: where u off to?

Magnet: ¡Huya de mí chica de diablo! ¡Todo que pedí era algún queso! Runs away¡ZIGZAG! ¡Hay algún cazar al acecho loco de chicame!

if ur wondering what that says, go to www.freetranslation.com..then highlight the sentance and press copy. then go to a window thing and then put spanish to english. the right click and press paste..get it? got it? good!

ENGLISH:


	8. Act Natural!

Howd u like the last chapter!? guess not that much CUZ NO ONES REVIEWING! review or I shall...PUT VIRUSES ON UR COMPUTER!! MWUHA HA HA HA! dont be scared! i dont even know how to put viruses on computers....oh well...

Zig zag: I had a virus on my computer once.

me: really?

zig: yeah...and some guy put something like a microphone or something and he knew everything I did.....

me: I hope u werent lookin at porno

zig: uh...ubh........ha ha?

Me: gross.....hey magnet!

Magnet: hi.....ur not gonna chase me like the last time are ya?

me: oh no...i wont do that

magnet: zig zag....shes doin it again!

Me: oh come on magnet! UR SO ADORABLE! gasp let me pinch ur cheeks!!! GOOCHIE GOO!!!!

magnet:¡AH MI DIOS! ¡USTED ES MUJER de CRZY! ¡HUYA DE MI!! 

me : I LOVE IT WHEN U SPEAK FRENCH TO ME!! or is it spanish???? WHATEVER I LUV IT!!! BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

"GET UP YOU LAZY GOOD-FOR-NOTHINGS!!!!" Mr. Sir screamed. I let out a slight groan and rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. Sharpie started laughing. I smiled and flipped her off but she still laughed. I stood up almost falling to the floor when Zig Zag grabbed me.

"Watch it now," He said. I smiled and stayed up..and standing up. I felt really dizzy. Maybe it's 'cause of the food. I got on my jumpsuit and started walking outside. It felt nice out for one..but you have to remember, the sun's not out. I grabbed my shovel and drug it what seemed like a million miles from camp. Then Magnet ran up to me.

"Hey Spark, you forgot your breakfast," he said handing me a tortilla with honey on it. Damn Magnet...damn him! (A/N:I DONT WANT HIM TO BE DAMNED! hes so cute and...sorry...)

"Thanks, Magnet," I said and gave him an assuring smile. He smiled but it turned into a frown.

"You don't look too hot chica, are you okay?"He asked. I nodded and just kept walking. I just want a little bit more sleep. I didn't want the guys to think i'm a sissy so I just dug my heart out. My hole was almost half way done when lunch came. I grabbed an apple, sandwich and some water, of course. I sat down on the edge of my hole.

"Hey, Spark..want some cookies? I got extra," Squid whispered when he showed me a handfull of graham crackers.

"No thanks Squid. I'm not that hungry right now," He shrugged and walked over to Sharpie. I saw her smile and take one and she looked over at me and I laughed. I tried eating a little bit...but I couldn't keep it down. 'I should've wore my hair back' I thought. It was brutal out here. I drank my water and I got up and ran off. Zig Zag looked at me and ran after me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Dude, i'm about to puke..do you think I'm okay?" I asked. And I don't want to go into details..I puked. Zig Zag was nice enough to keep my hair back. After I was done he was rubbing my back and it made me feel better. I walked back to my hole shaking.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked when we were almost to my hole. I nodded yes and hopped in my hole. I started digging and I was right after X and I hurried back to the tent to lay down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was still asleep when I felt someone shaking me. I rolled over and opened my eyes and saw Sharpie.

"Are you better? Zig told us you totally blew chunks," she said. I looked at her funny.

"Well, he's somewhat TOTALLY right," I said. Well, I did puke but I didn't TOTALLY blow chunks. I sighed and got up. I didn't feel dizzy anymore, a little bit but better than before. I looked up and saw Sharpie still staring at me. "WHAT?" I asked anoyed.

"I forgot to tell you it's dinner," she said. I nodded and we walked in the 'cafeteria'. I just got some beans and bread and orange juice. I hate beans, so I didn't eat them. I just ate the bread and luckily the orange juice was cold. I sat on the right of Zig Zag., sharpie sat on the right of me with Squid in front of her. She didn't even look at him. I noticed he would look up once in a while at her. After dinner everyone went into the wreck room. I sat on the couch and waited for Sharpie to come by.

"Hey, here," I said and she walked over to me. "What's with you and Squid? Arn't you hooked up yet?" I asked. Her cheeks went red remembering about last night.

"Are we supposed to be?" She asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I got up and walked up to Squid, who was playing pool.

"Squid, can we chat for a sec.?" I asked. He nodded and we walked to the side. He was chewing violently on his toothpick..as allways. "You like Sharpie right?" I asked. He looked down.

"I guess so...kinda."

"Then ask her out..well...kinda. Just ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend," I said. He looked up.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" He screamed. Everyone stopped there activities and looked up at him. He looked around and gave dirty looks to everyone and they went back to what they were doing. I looked over to Sharpie and she gave me a worried look and I smiled mischeiviously. (A/N: I cant spell that..but i like the word..he he)

"Yeah man, I'm serious," I smiled. He looked at me and tried to act serious.

"What makes you think that she would like me like that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think, I know. Go talk to her!"

"NO! Do you know what the guys would do to me if they find out?"

"I thought you were 'Squid, the tough dude, the guy WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF YOU," I said raising my voice. He smirked.

"I never said that," He said. 

"I know, but that's how you act." He looked down and sighed.

"Can you ask-"

"No-can-do brotha, ya' gotta do it on your own," I said. His jaw dropped and I walked away.

"What'd you ask him? You didn't make fun of him, did you? CHRIS!" Sharpie was yelling at me as I sat silently next to her on the couch.

"You'll figure it out later," I smirked. She allways hated it when I kept stuff from her. 

"Urrrgh!" and with that she left the wreck room. Squid watched and he noticed me staring at him and looked over to me.

"Go,"I mouthed.

"No," he mouthed back while he shook his head. X-Ray asked him something and and he shook his head. Squid let out a loud sigh and he walked towards the exit of the Wreck room.

"Happy?" He asked walking out.

"Yes, very!" I shouted to him. He turned around and shook his head. I laughed under my breath until Zig Zag walked by me.

"What?" He asked.

"Nuttin, how come you're not watching T.V.?" I asked suprised.

"Commercial," he said. I nodded. 

"Zig Zag, what the hell is going on inside your head?" I asked. He looked up wide-eyed.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked suspicious. I smiled and shook my head.

"Zig, sometimes I worry 'bout ya'," I said. He frowned and looked down.

"I'm sorry," He said. I looked up and raised my eyebrows.

"For what?"

"For me having you worry over me,"

"Zig, I wasn't serious," I don't think he got it but oh well. 

"I worry'd 'bout you though," He said quietly. I raised my eyebrows again.

"What? Why?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Well, you got sick and you were pretty quiet," he trailed off.

"Well, uh, th-thanks for being there....?" I said oddly. This wasn't Zig Zag. He would NEVER say that. EVER! "Well, I'm gonna go find Squid and Sharpie and see how things are GOIN' DOWN!" I said in my best Ghetto impression. He looked at me confused. "Wanna come?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked. I smiled and took his hand. We walked over to D-Tent and we heard smaking. I looked at Zig Zag and he smiled devilishly. I put my finger to my lips signaling him not to laugh.

"On the count of three, we walk in there. But be casual, act like we were just talken' and stuff and we had to get something," I said. He gave me a confused look. "Just follow me" I whispperd. I stood and walked casualy in the tent finding Sharpie and Squid kissing....kissing very deeply, I might add. I turned around and saw Zig Zag standing there trying not to laugh. I punched him playfully in the stomach and gave me a mad look.

"So Zig, what were you looking for?" I asked. I looked over at Squid and Sharpie who jumped. I tried not to laugh considering me and Zig Zag were standing there unnoticed, the whole time. 

"Uh, IT'S UNDER MY COT," He said loudly. He nodded and smiled. I turned around and looked up to him with a confused look.

"What?" I asked. 

"You told me to act casual, I just thought tha-"

"Not that casual!!!" I screamed. He looked down.

"Sorry," He said. I rolled my eyes and turned around seeing Sharpie red faced. 

"So, Squid. I see you asked her?" I asked. He smiled sarcastically and looked down.

* * *

AAAW! SQUIDY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

Squid: I DO NOT!

yeah u do.... it says so right here!!

Squid: yeah...but I dont want a girlfriend..and UR THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!

So?

Squid: so im not the one who likes zig zag...SPARK!

Spark: hey!!!

Zig zag: u like me?

Spark: NO! SHE PUT THAT IN THERE!!!!

Hey zig...great job acting NATURAL

Spark: HA HA!! points and laughs

what would max kasch think??? I WANNA KNOW!...hes so cute...

Everyone: stares and blinks crickets

SO! Hope ya liked this chapter!!! REVIEW PLEASE!.....and not just sammie.....

sammie: hey!

Sharpie: U look like me!

Sammie: hey I do!

Sharpie: do u have a tummy?

sammie: yeah!!

Sharpie: hey but...do u have...A BELLY BOTTON!!??

Sammie: YES I DO!!!! poke

everyone stares

Both sammie and sharpie: what?


	9. Being Feminin i cant spell that

Hey!! im very tired and happy at the same time!!! sorry...this chapter might be shorter..it depends....

* * *

the next day

"So, what was it like?" I asked anxiously.

"What was what like?" she asked confused.

"Kissing, dumbass," I snapped.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked smiling.

"I've never kissed anyone before," I said. She looked at me and blinked.

"Really?"

"Really," I murmured. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm suprised," she said. I looked at her and frowned.

"Why?"

"What about your ex-boyfriend?" She asked.

"Well he's kinda dead," I pointed out. She frowned and glared at me.

"You said you were allways maken' out," I looked down.

"I lied," I whispered. She scrunched up her face.

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't like that. He wasn't really the type that I really want....he was too serious all the time, with me, the gang," I explained. She nodded.

"What kind of type do you want?" She asked.

"Uh......the sweet kind. Someone who can be tough...but shy. A romantic...yes, a romantic. I would love a walk on the beach in my barefeet, wearing those stupid white dresses you see on t.v." I sighed. I told her everything. I have a mean side...but I can be very feminine. I layed down in my cot and looked at the top part of the tent and closed my eyes.

Zig Zags Point Of View

I stood there and listned to what there were talken' about. I was gonna' go in the tent and get my stuff for my shower. But stood still when I heard Sparks sweet voice. It never sounded so calm before. She usually acts all uptight, worried all the time, and tense. Not this time. She didn't talk about stealing anything, or killing anyone, she was talking about guys. I thought she wasn't like that. I stood there and listned to her talken' bout how she never has been kissed. I wished I could fix it...but that would make me look stupid. I sighed and walked in the room.

Sparks Point Of view

I opened up my eyes when I saw someone come in, Zig Zag. I just then realized how tall he was...hmm.

"Hey," I said. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey," he replied. I smiled and then the horn blew for dinner. I got up and walked in the mess hall.

* * *

HEY! I told u it was a short chapter. i've been thinking of other things so sorry if i dont update....LATER!!! 


	10. A Hug From Zig

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my computer is SO messed up right now..so if i like...dont write in a long time its either A:im too lazy or B:my computer....so yeah just to let ya know!!!

ZigZag:Im tellen ya, its the virus that I had with the-

hits zig zag upside the head

Zig: wutd I say? what?

rolls eyes anyways, the slanted lettering is Chris thinking while the other person is talking...sounds like me..lol..anyways..HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER!

* * *

I walked in the loud, and don't forget smelly, mess hall where I stood in line to get my "food". I looked over my shoulder and saw Sharpie and Squid holding hands and talking. I sighed. If only I could ever get a boyfriend like that. Not me, Not Christina, the pyro, nope. She's the tomboy that's just a friend to everyone. Who would ever like a girl like me. Jo allways said I get too hard on myself. I havn't had a boyfriend since Jake, and jake's dead. His soul is dead, and it allways has been, and he's dead in my heart. I got up closer and tried to hold the gaging in, it was hard but I did it. I looked up and smiled at the tall african american boy with a hair net and a face that tells you "Back off". I faded my smile and walked over next to Zig Zag and Magnet.

"So, Spark, I heard you had a someone back at home," X-ray spoke. I looked up from eating my bread and looked at everyone quickly.

"Uh, well, not really but uh-"

"What was he like?" Zig Zag asked concerned. I gave him a weird look.

"He's, uh,-"

"He was killed from a gang fight. Him and Spark had been dating since they were like 14. And Spark said earlier that she didn't really care about him or something and-" I stopped Sharpie from going on from kicking her shin. "OW! MOTHER...of God.." She whimperd trying to stay quiet.

"Did I ask you if you could talk for me?" I snapped. Her eyes widened. She shook her head. "Good, 'cause the next time you speak for me, we are gonna' have a very, VERY serious talk...okay?" She nodded her head. I took one look at my food again and grunted. "I can't believe they want us to eat this shit!" I murmerd under my breath as I got up quickly and threw my trash away. I walked quickly to D-tent to get my diary out.

Sharpies Point Of View

Everyone at the table looked at me shocked at seeing Spark's outburst. I looked up from drinking my juice.

"What?"I asked. They all shook their heads. I really hope Spark get's a hold of herself. She gets really mad sometimes and I have no clue why. Everyone thinks she has anger problems. Her mom got worried one day 'cause she grounded her and Spark totally lost it. She kicked holes in the walls and threw chairs, then ran out to Jake's house. The gang back at home and I allways thought Jake was a bad influence. Anyways, her mom put her in anger management and that didn't really do anything so she took her to a phsycyatrist (A/N: I think i spelt that wrong! oh well...) and he said there was no problem, she just had a bad temper. Maybe she's on her period..I thought. I didn't really care. I thought if I left her alone things will cool down. I looked back down and ate my beans.

Sparks Point Of view

I layed on my cot thinking about nothing in particular. I opened up my old diary. It was yellow and blue with shoes on them...well..pictures of shoes. I usually read it when I get mad, or upset. I stopped writing in it when I was 14, because I had no more pages. At the time, my diary WAS my best friend. I could count on it from keeping my secrets. I loved it more than anything else in the world, more than my life.

I opened it up and went towards the back, when I was older and of course, wiser. I skimed through the pages and found a picture of a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, a great smile. Scott. He was one of my best friends, and one of the guys I had a huge crush on. Back then I was too stupid to think what he would do to me, nothing. He would do nothing to me. Jo asked him out for me once, he said no 'cause he didn't think of me like that. Thats when I started to change. I was so sick of being treated like some freak, and obsessing over guys that didn't like me the way I wanted them too. I smirked. He was really cute. Maybe now he would think of me different. I look the same. But my style is different, back then I would wear clothes so baggy, now I wear clothes that aren't so baggy...in other words, I'm not the big tomboy anymore.

I flipped it around somemore and found another picture of this guy. Tim, ha ha. I had a huge HUGE crush on Tim. He was so sweet. We never went out, considering he was one of the most popular guys in school. He had earlength brown hair and big blue eyes. He was a great skateboarder too. He was funny also, he allways had something to say. I closed my diary and sighed and looked at the cieling. When I heard someone come in. I looked up quickly and saw Sharpie.

"Hey, Spark," she said smiling, trying to lighten up the mood. I was still mad. Why? Because I hate it when people control me. My dad used to do that, when he actually acted like he cared. And Jake kinda did that.

"What?" I asked anoyed. She sighed and walked to her cot. Then Squid came into the room. "If you two start making out i'm seriously gonna leave." I murmerd. Squid looked at me with a raised eyebrow and looked at Sharpie who shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "He's so stupid he doesn't know what the hell I'm talken' about," I said walking out to the wreck room. I walked in and saw Zig Zag and Magnet trying to play pool and everyone else was huddled around in a circle.

I sat down on the couch and Zig Zag saw me. He dropped the stick and walked over to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I sighed. I hate it when people worry about me.

"Yeah, I think i'll be okay," He smiled and nodded as he sat down next to me. "What are they doing?" I asked looking towards X-Ray and everyone.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this," He started with a whisper. _His breath smelt good, like...cinaman or bubble gum or something. I like how his eyes look when he's_ _talking to me. So,_promise you wont tell?" I snapped back to reality.

"Wont tell what?" I asked spaced out.

"That you might be getting a new nickname! Maybe even Sharpie, if she feels like it,"He whispered.

"What's wrong with my origanal nickname?"

"They said something about it not suiting you or something," He shrugged. I sighed. I thought Spark explained me very well, well, you could be taking it the wrong way though, you could be talking about cars and I know nothing about cars, I just know if they look cool or not. X saw me and started walking towards me.

"Hey, we're changing your nickname. It's the only time we've ever done this. Anyways"_ I wonder how he gets his teeth so white. I wonder if digging all the time would make my muscles look huge like his. But then looking at Magnet or Zero, I highly doubt it. "_So, is it okay with you?" I looked at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure whatever," I said as I smiled up at them. They shook their heads and went over to the messed up pool table. I smiled and looked at Zig Zag. His face turned frightened.

"Oh my god what?" He asked scared.

"Nothing, I just feel like being happy," He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"No wonder why they called you Outburst," He commented. I scrunched my face.

"Huh?"

"Were you born blonde?" Zig asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"That explains everything," He murmured. I smiled.

"Take that back," I warned.

"Nope,"He smiled as I laughed.

"Take it BACK!!" I screamed. He laughed.

"Make me," He said calmly. I did nothing as he stood up to walk away. Then I jumped on his back and started pulling on his hair. He screamed in pain.

"Say uncle!!" I screamed. Everyone in the wreck room was laughing.

"NO!," He screeched and he grabbed me by the arm and flipped me over and I layed there with him sitting on me trying to trap me. I smirked. He looked at me confused and I kneed him as hard as I could in his croch. He yelped in pain as everyone laughed harder. I started laughing really hard and I fell over rolling. My stomach started to hurt after a while. He finally got up and picked me up on his shoulder with me still laughing and he put me in a hole. I was still laughing and I looked up confused.

"Why'd you put me in here?" I asked, as I finally stopped laughing. I looked over across a hole and saw a yellow spotted lizard. My eyes got wide and fright took over me. "Zig Zag this is so not funny!" I screamed. He looked at me as he smiled. I gave him a worried look. "Zig Zag...please! I'm sorry! Get me out!! This isn't funny!" He sighed and he helped me out of the hole. I glared at him. "That was so not funny!" I growled. He stopped smiling and realized that I wasn't faking. He looked down.

"I'm sorry, not for the blonde thing but for the hole thing..." I smiled.

"It's okay," I whispered, still shooken up from the lizard. "I've never been so scared in my life," I laughed under my breath. He looked at me.

"That's the first time i've ever seen you scared," he commented. I shrugged and looked down. 'Maybe I should give him a hug' I thought. 'Ive allways givin' guys hugs before, it's no big deal, is it?'

"No hard feelings huh?" I asked spreading my arms out. He smiled.

"Nope, no hard feelings," He said hugging me. I smiled.

* * *

Well...THATS THE END........OF THIS CHAPTER!! got u scared huh? nope..its not the end of llama season...lol sammie... Sorry i just felt like changing my nick name. Ull learn Sharpies new nickname later cuz SOMEONE here was thinking about something else!!! stares at Outburst

Outburst: looks confused! what?!

ZigZag: Ha ha!!

Outburst: U better watch it...

Zig: watch wut?

Outburst: Smiles evily ur attitude and ur balls

Zig zag: Gulps and covers croch

HA HA! u two crack me up!! HA HA HA!! MUWA HA HA HA!!...okay sorry. Well...until the next chapter! OH I WANNA DO THIS ONE THING!!! okay...clears throat

What will happen in the next chapter? Will we find out sharpies new nickname? or will she be stuck in a hole making out with squid? says it in a low voice

Sorry..i had to do that...BYE!!!!!


	11. confessions

**HIYA!! IM BACK FOR MORE!!! I hope u all loved the last chapter...(i think only 2 peeps read it tho) U ALL NEED TO REVIEW!! MORE AND MORE!! REVIEW LIKE U HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!!!**

****

**Squid: Ill review...acts like hes typing something Ur story sucks...please stop writing it it gives me a headache....**

****

**Me #glaring at squid#  
squid #smiles evily#**

**#I grab softball and throws it at him# **

**#it knocks him out# HA HA!! SCORE!!!!**

**I think the star things are messed up on here so if it doesnt really make sense sorry...ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

**

After the hole lizard incident I went to take a shower. When I came back I saw Sharpie talking to Squid. "Talking" not making out..suprisingly. They were saying something about monkeys and they heard me walk in and stopped.

"Please, go on, I wanna hear you two talk about apes," I said sarcastically. Sharpie busted out laughing. Squid sat there confused.

"I don't get it," he finally admited. I laughed and layed down on my cot. 'God this smells bad,' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes when I felt someone poking me. I looked up. Sharpie.

"I heard you got a new nickname! So did I! guess what it is," she said excitedly. I, for one, was not in the mood to talk at the moment, I was tired, and tired I remained.

"Gee I don't know, uh, retarded? Pest? Dorkie? Anoying?" I asked tiredly. She frowned and thought a moment.

"Hey! Actually, It's Radar." She said smiling. I gave her a confused.

"Why Radar? You don't find things easily. You couldn't even find your stupid tooth brush when you had it in your hand!" I shouted. She had a blank look. I rolled my eyes and closed them. "And Zig Zag thinks I'M a blonde," I muttered. Then she tapped on my shoulder again. "WHAT!?" I shouted. I opened my eyes and saw Zig Zag. I looked over to Radar who was laughing histarically. Why? I don't know. "Sorry Zig, Radar over there has been bothering me and I thought you were her," I explained. He smiled.

"Yeah, sure," He said. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, who are they?" He pointed to the wall that was closest to my cot. I smiled.

"Oh, that's Ben Mackenzie and Adam Brody," I said smiling. He looked at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"No offense, but, I don't really wanna be in here changing while there's a poster of 'Ben and Adam' in a pool watching me," I laughed.

"How can they watch you? It's a poster!!!" I exclaimed. He shrugged. I started laughing. 'Great, now I'm awake. I am NEVER gonna get any sleep' I thought. He just kept looking at me, the look that says 'take the poster down'. "I am NOT taking that poster down!" I stopped and smiled evily. "Ricky" He looked up suprised that I used his real name.

"Call me that again and I'll-"

"You'll what? Ricky!!" I screamed. He smiled.

"I'll throw you in another hole with a yellow spotted lizard," He said walking away.

"Yeah, but then i'll tell the warden...RICKY!" I started laughing. He turned around, and frowned. I laughed again. Radar was sitting on Squid and they were watching us like a movie. He started grabbing his clothes. "Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower...I mean if you wanna come with me.."He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, okay pervert!" I screamed. He shrugged and walked outside. Squid kissed Radar on the cheek and grabbed his clothes and followed.

"Outburst....I have a major question," Radar said smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked expressionless.

"Do you like Zig Zag?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's cool," I said. She blinked.

"Not as friends...I meant as more than friends," she said smiling. I blushed and didn't say anything. "YOU DO!!" She screamed.

"You do what?" Squid asked coming inside.

"Outburst has feelings for ol' Ziggy boy," she said smiling. I slapped my hand on my forhead. She then realized that she did something stupid and frowned. Squid just smiled.

"Really? Cool," He said smiling. I tried to smile but I just frowned.

"Where is he anyway?" Radar asked.

"He went to the wreck room for a while," Squid replied looking at me. I knew he was staring even if I was dazed away from the world. Then I came back and looked at him. "He..went...to...the...wreck..room...for...a...while," He repeated.

"I know what you said dumbass! I get the point! I have to pet the llamas!" I exclaimed. Radars eyes got big.

"LLAMAS!!!!!!!" She screamed. We started busting out laughing at our old joke that we had when we were 14. Squid just stood there confused. I shook my head and got up.

"Oh yeah, when you see Zig Zag, give him a kiss for me!" Squid joked laughing. I smiled sarcastically and threw my pillow at him. I walked out of the tent and ran into Zig Zag..literally. I fell to the ground and layed there. It was comfortable.

"Are you okay? Can you move?" He asked worried. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's actually nice down here..." I started. He shrugged and started walking. "You should JOIN ME!" I screamed and grabbed his foot as he fell. I started laughing hard and he just stared at me. "You're one of those people with no personalities, huh?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Ha ha, I have a personality thank you very much," he stated. I sat up in a sitting position. He sighed and looked at me with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm leaving camp in a week," He whispered. My mouth dropped.

"No no no no...no..you have to stay here longer!! You can't just leave! Can't you convince them to stay longer?" I asked. 

"Yeah..like they would do that. They'll probably keep me here for another 2 years," He said. I frowned. "Why don't you want me to leave?" He asked. DAMN THE UNANSWERABLE QUESTIONS!! Should I tell him the truth? Or should...no..

"'Cause I'm starting to have fun here and I'm not gonna have fun without you..." I muttered. Now THAT sounded cheesy. I looked down and started playing with my hair. We sat there like that for what seemed like an hour. Then he smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Just thinking of what we've done together. You're right, you wont have fun without me," He said. I started chuckling.

"The real problem is that we havn't gotton to know each other better, I mean I barely know you, once you think about it," I muttured. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ricky, my favorite thing is fire, I love the color black, I am 6'3'' and I got in trouble in California (A/N: I actually dont know if most of these are true...I made the california thing up..and..yeah dont get mad!)," I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Christina, my favorite thing..is my lighter, my favorite color is black and I amd 5'4'' and I got in trouble in New York city. I also have a not so caring mother and a friend who is like my sister..and I'm gonna miss you," I said holding back tears. I know what you all are thinking...DUMB! I know...it sounds really cheesy, but if you liked him, as much as I did, and you were in my shoes, you would do the same! He stood up and stuck out his hand...again. I took it...again and he pulled me up into an affectionate hug.

About fifteen minutes later we were in the tent and I was laying on my cot, with my back tot he others and Zig Zag went out somewhere. Radar came up to me.

"Hey, Outburst, what's wrong?" she asked. I sniffed and wiped my nose.

"Nothing, I'm fine, go away," I said quietly. Then I heard her footsteps leave my cot. I started hugging my red, white and blue stuffed puppy dog I got at a homecoming. I shut my eyes tight and tried to sleep but I couldn't. With all the guys in there shouting and talking loudly and the lights being on. I started to feel a little better and I finally fell into a deep sleep. 


	12. A Loud Silence

HEY!! IM writing this chapter right after the last chapter! I MUST KEEP WRITING! I finally know how to end this story! IM NOT TELLIN HOW THO!!!

* * *

I woke up before the horn, because I felt eyes on me. It's been almost a week, and Zig Zag will be going home tomorrow. I opened up my eyes and saw Zero. I scrunched my face into confusion.

"Zero, what's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and looked down. Was Zero actually going to say something? I thought. 

"What's it like to have someone care about you?" He asked. 'Couldn't he just wait till im fully awake?' I thought.

"What do you mean? You have people who care about you," He frowned. "Zero, I have no clue what you are even trying to say, 'cause for one thing I'm half asleep and for another thing I don't really have too many people caring about me," I said with my eyes closed. I felt myself dozing off until Zero shook me. I opened my eyes and sat up trying to wake up to talk to him.

"Yeah you do, you have you're mom, and Radar-"

"I wouldn't call my mom a 'caring' mother."I stated.

"And Zig Zag," I looked into his brown eyes and frowned.

"He don't care about me," I said smiling trying to make it sound reasonable. He smiled.

"Yeah he does. You don't hear him talk. You don't see what we see when you two are together. Face it, Chris, you two are sickining," he said. I started laughing. This kid was funny...if only he talked more. He even used my real name.

"How come you said that you had nobody caring about you?" I asked concerned. He looked up at me.

"Because I don't. The guys don't call me Zero fot nothing. And also if my mom cared about me she would'nt leave me on someones porch, or in some kind of playground next to trailor parks," he said. I started to get teary eyed. Damn hormones.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I care about you. What's your real name?" I asked. He smiled.

"Hector, Hector Zeroni," He said. I tried not to laugh...HECTOR!? okay..let's not make fun of the poor guys name now. I smiled.

"Well, Hector, can I go to sleep now?" I asked. He shook his head. I frowned. Was this kid telling me what to do? "Why?" I asked.

"'Cause Mr. Sir is gonna get the horn out in 5, 4, 3, 2-"Then the horn went off. I groaned and slammed my head on my pillow. Then I felt the covers pull off of me. I looked up and saw Magnet.

"C'mon chica, get up," He said tiredly. I was already kind of up so I got up and got dressed and everything and walked out to get my shovel and breakfast. I was amazingly hungry and craving for the breakfast food, for once. Then Mr. Sir stopped us, as usual to give us some kind of speech. I groaned and leaned against Magnet who was trying to sleep standing up. But I prefer to lean on someone. Then I was almost asleep until I felt myself falling and I fell on the ground.

"Christina! What are you doing you lazy ass? Get up!" Mr. Sir screeched. Then I felt someone pull me up. I looked up and saw Zig Zag smiling down on me.

"You'd think you'd be used to this...Christina,"He mocked. I smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say RICKY!" I screamed. He looked at me and smiled evily. "What?" I asked cautioned. He started tickling me on my side. I started laughing histarically and I fell on the ground with him still tickling me. I tried to kick his hands away but I was laughing too hard. Then my stomache started to hurt and I finally gave in. "UNCLE!" I screamed. He finally stopped.

"Hey will you two stop flirting over there!?" Squid screamed. He had his arm around Radar and she was laughing at me. I swear someone is gonna torcher me by stabbing me and she's just gonna stand by and watch and laugh. She allways does. Great friend huh?

Zig Zag stuck his hand out and I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I grabbed my shovel and started walking to the digging site. I got my hole done right after X-ray and I headed back. I took my shower and went into the wreck room and sat on the couch, as usual. Suprisingly Zero was there. He's usually there but not after he digs, usually after supper. I smiled at him and he came and sat next to me on the couch. We didn't really talk or anything. We just sat there and watched everyone. Then Zig Zag came in and Zero noticed and went off to a corner. 

Then Zig Zag took my hand, and I followed him to the T.V. set. I sat down next to him as he turned it on. It flashed green and black and white, how it usually is. Then I looked at him. "Simpsons?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. Something didn't feel right. When dinner came, it was unuaslly quiet. Radar, suprisingly, was quiet also. You would think, this is the last day that we will all see Ziggy and let's party! But everyone is acting like he's dying. I'm not saying that we should party 'cayse he's leaving, Im saying that we should party because I want him to remeber the last day at Camp Green Lake, even if it ISN'T fun. Then I had an idea...a stupid idea, but it was something for him to remember D-Tent by.

* * *

Okay...this was another short chapter...SORRY! Im gonna write as many chapters as i can until 7 (its 6:40 now) lol..SEE U NEXT CHAPTER! OH YEAH!! dont forget to review!


End file.
